The Fire inside
by Aanya55
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN! de "El fuego interior" de Kat Martin,entren y lean,den una oportunidad al fic...
1. Chapter 1

_**La historia original es de Kat Martin,los personajes perteneces a E. **_

—Una atolondrada, eso es lo que es. Esa chica simplemente es demasiado atolondrada para que algún joven respetable llegue alguna vez a casarse con ella. —Enarcando ostensiblemente las delgadas cejas grises en señal de desaprobación, la Sra. Dempsey miró a través de sus impertinentes para examinar a la joven castaña que estaba de pie junto a la ponchera—. Hubo un tiempo, ¿sabes?, en el que estaba constantemente en boca de todo el mundo. Su padre debe de sentirse terriblemente decepcionado.

—Cierto —convino la sra. Sounders—. De hecho, los rumores que he oído... —Sacudió la cabeza—. Es una suerte que su madre, pobre mujer, no esté viva para verlo.

Mirando por encima de una palmera plantada en un gran macetero dentro de la elegante mansión que el diputado nacional Winston tenía en la ciudad, Christian Trevelyan estudió al objeto del desdén de aquellas mujeres. Conocía a Anastasia Steele desde hacía cuatro años, cuando la joven fue presentada por primera vez en el mercado matrimonial. Ahora, y estando muy próxima a cumplir los veintiún años, Ana llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo exhibida en el escaparate social como para atraer la atención de algún pretendiente, y su padre, el magnate de bienes raíces, Raymund Steele, estaba decidido a poner fin al asunto de una vez por todas. El señor Steele era un hombre de la vieja escuela,de tradiciones pasadas de moda y sin embargo,él quería ver a su querida hijita casada cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

Christian la contempló como venía haciendo muchas veces durante los últimos meses, con un franco interés masculino y una sensación de pesadez en su ingle, inquietante. Ana era una mezcla increíble de mujer y muchacha, inocentemente seductora con sus opulentos senos, sus grandes ojos azules y sus magníficos cabellos negros. Cuando reía, no había nada propio de una señorita en ello. Su risa vibraba con una ronca nota que hablaba del florecimiento de la feminidad, e iba acompañada por un candor que él encontraba refrescante.

Nunca se lo haría saber, por supuesto. Desde el momento en que se conocieron, los dos habían sido como el aceite y el agua. Como había dicho la sra. Dempsey, la chica era demasiado atolondrada, demasiado obstinada e independiente. Lo que necesitaba Anastasia Steele era un hombre que fuese lo bastante fuerte para dominarla.

Infortunadamente, y dado que Christian no estaba buscando una esposa, él no sería ese hombre.

—Es digna de verse, ¿verdad?

Christian reconoció la voz de su padre, pero no apartó la mirada de la joven.

—Lo es, desde luego.

—Sí que lo es. Quizás ésa sea la razón por la que me gustó desde el momento en que la vi.

Christian se volvió hacia el hombre que lo había engendrado, Carrick Grey, un abogado mundialmente reconocido. El padre que le había concedido un apoyo financiero generoso y, en cierta manera, incluso su cariño, pero que se negaba a brindarle la legitimidad de su apellido.

—Siempre habéis tenido muy buen ojo para la belleza.

—Si… —convino el abogado Grey,pensativo —. Steele desea verla casada.

—Me parece que ya lo habías mencionado.

—Sí, supongo que debo de haberlo hecho.

—Y habida cuenta de la estrecha relación que usted y el señor Steele mantienen respecto a los negocios, aparte del hecho de pertenecer a la misma sociedad de elite, es lógico pensar que le

Gustaría mucho complacerle.

—Presumo que te estás refiriendo al hecho de que sugerí que pidieras la mano de la joven

Christian esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Puede presumirlo, sí.

—¡Demonios, ésa chica me gusta! Anastasia Steele sería una esposa realmente magnífica para el hombre apropiado.

—Creo, que antes también ha mencionado eso.

—Puesto que tienes una magnifica memoria, ¿te acuerdas también de la propuesta que te hice hace unos meses, aquélla tan lucrativa concerniente a que se acordara el matrimonio entre vosotros dos?

— ¿Cómo olvidarla? —Christian tomo un sorbo de la copa de champán que sostenía en la mano.

¿Tan impacientes están Steele y tú por verla sentar cabeza?

—Maldita sea, ¿sería posible, sólo por una vez, que creyeras que simplemente pienso en tu bienestar? Ademas, la chica es rebelde y un dolor de cabeza para su padre. Ray está cansado de los escándalos que hace. Y Tú, bueno, tendrías que pensar en sentar cabeza también.

Clay sonrió burlonamente.

—No estará hablando en serio, ¿verdad? Ella y yo no podemos encontrarnos solos en la misma habitación sin que enseguida sintamos deseos de matarnos el uno al otro.

Los rasgos Carrick se suavizaron y un brillo especial apareció en sus ojos.

—Tu madre y yo también éramos así. Nos odiamos apenas nos vimos por primera vez... o intentamos convencernos a nosotros mismos de que así era. Libramos una dura batalla contra la atracción que sentíamos el uno hacia el otro. No queríamos admitirlo ni siquiera ante nosotros mismos. —Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza—. ¡Dios, cómo echo de menos a esa mujer! Desde el día en que murió no ha pasado un minuto en que no la echara de menos.

Christian estudió el rostro de su padre, todavía apuesto a pesar de que ya tenía más de sesenta años. El respetable abogado rara vez hablaba de Grace Trevelyan, la madre de Clay, la mujer que había sido su amante durante más de veinte años. Grace había muerto hacía dieciséis años, cuando Chris sólo tenía catorce. El recuerdo del tiempo de soledad que siguió a la muerte de su madre todavía perduraba en la memoria de Christian, a pesar de que lo mantenía firmemente guardado bajo llave.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a su padre y Grace Trevelyan. ¿Realmente era posible amar tanto a una mujer? Si lo era, Christian nunca había experimentado aquel sentimiento, aunque sin duda el deseo no era ningún desconocido para él. Dirigió de nuevo la mirada hacia Anastasia Steele y sintió el mismo súbito impulso de atracción hacia ella.

Carrick siguió con la mirada la dirección de sus ojos.

—Sí, esa chica tiene verdadero espíritu. Te daría hijos fuertes e inteligentes,

—Es indómita y terca. Necesita que alguien la domine.

El Abogado enarcó una ceja.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tú, un hombre dotado de una vasta experiencia con las mujeres, no te sientes a la altura de semejante desafío?

Christian soltó una carcajada.

—Oh, desde luego que sí. Si ella no fuera una inocente muchacha, además de la hija de vuestro querido amigo, probablemente terminaría en mi cama.

Grey rió suavemente.

—Así que la encuentras atractiva. —Era casi tan alto como Christian, con los mismos hombros robustos y cabellos de un castaño oscuro, aunque ahora a los del duque asomaban algunas canas.

—No soy ciego, excelencia. —Christian se parecía tanto al señor Grey que nadie podía negar su parentesco, y sin embargo, el importante abogado nunca lo había reconocido abiertamente como hijo suyo o llamado como tal en público.

Cuando era un muchacho, eso había llenado de resentimiento a Christian. Ahora que era un hombre, lo entendía. O al menos se decía a sí mismo que lo entendía—. Con toda esa rizada cabellera oscura y la piel como nata fresca, la joven es realmente preciosa. Ah, si estuviera dispuesta a que encajáramos...

Grey dirigió la mirada hacia la mesa del ponche, junto a la que Anastasia estaba hablando con su regordete y más bien bajito anfitrión, el diputado Winston. Éste soltó una carcajada de algo que ella acababa de decirle.

—Está llena de fuego, eso tengo que admitirlo.

Ana sonrió, entreabriendo su carnosa boca para mostrar una hilera de pequeños dientes blancos, y una suave sensación de calor recorrió el estómago de Christian.

-Personalmente —prosiguió Carrick—, siempre me ha gustado que haya un poco de fuego en una mujer.

Christian no dijo nada. A él también le gustaba que lo hubiera, y quizá fuera ésa la razón por la que encontraba tan atractiva a Anna. Pero maldita sea, no estaba tan desesperado como para casarse con la joven sólo para satisfacer su anhelo de poseerla.

Al fondo de la sala, Anastasia aceptó el brazo que le ofrecía el diputado y le dirigió otra de sus sonrisas radiantes como el sol. Dándose la vuelta, dejó que él se la llevara de allí.

—Se dirigen hacia la sala de juego —dijo el padre de Christian, siguiendo su avance a través de la estancia repleta de invitados—. A esa joven le encanta apostar. A tu madre también le gustaba. Habría conseguido arruinar a un hombre menos rico, aunque finalmente aprendió a jugar lo bastante bien para no perder dinero.

Christian vio que Ana Steele desaparecía en el interior de la sala de juego de la mansión de Winston. A diferencia de la madre de Christian, Ana tenía una habilidad innata para las cartas. Era una jugadora condenadamente buena; no tanto como él, por supuesto, pero sí mejor que la mayoría de los hombres con los que éste jugaba en el club. Christian dejó su copa de champán encima de una bandeja de plata.

—Si me disculpa, me parece que siento la apremiante necesidad de jugar unas cuantas manos.

Esta vez su padre frunció el ceño.

—Permíteme recordarte, como tú mismo has observado tan inteligentemente, que la joven todavía no ha sido catada. Si se te ha pasado por la cabeza la idea de seducirla, más vale que lo tengas presente.

Christian se limitó a sonreír. No estaba convencido de que Ana fuera tan inocente como creía su padre. Se acordó de la noche en que se había tropezado con ella en un combate de boxeo en un bar de mala muerte. Al principio no había caído en la cuenta de que el muchacho que contemplaba fascinado el ring era una chica. Entonces oyó su risa, reparó en las curvas femeninas perfiladas por unos ceñidos pantalones de hombre, miró detrás de las gafas de montura dorada colocadas sobre la punta de una nariz diminuta y ligeramente pecosa, y reconoció a Anastasia Steele.

Christian se la llevó de allí lo más deprisa que pudo, a pesar de que Ana no paró de protestar ni un solo instante durante todo el camino, hasta devolverla sana y salva a su casa.

De aquello ya hacía tres años, pero ANA seguía siendo igual de osada, y una mujer que corría aquella clase de riesgos... bueno, quién sabía qué otras cosas podía estar dispuesta a hacer. Desgraciadamente, ya fuese virgen o no, Ana era la hija de un importante empresario y estaba soltera, lo cual la colocaba muy fuera del alcance de Christian, a menos que hubiera matrimonio de por medio.

Y aun así Christian siguió adelante, atravesando a grandes zancadas el ruidoso salón en dirección a la sala que había al final del mismo, previendo una partida de cartas que a buen seguro resultaría muy entretenida.

¡ Hola! Esta es mi primera historia en fanfiction. Soy novata en esto, así que espero que no me maten si algo está mal o escrito o algo por el estilo. Espero que les guste la historia,la tome de "El fuego interior" de Kat Martin, es una historia romántica que ocurre en 1805 en Inglaterra; yo la modifiqué y adapte con 50sdg y bueno, espero que les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

_La historia pertenece a Kat Martin,los personajes a E. . (A.U)_

Un tenue e incesante zumbido de tensión contenida parecía vibrar en la suntuosa sala de juego de la mansión del Diputado Winston. Ana podía sentirlo en el aire y verlo en las caras de los hombres sentados a la mesa de tapete verde enfrente de ella.

Llevaban varias horas jugando al juego de apuestas más altas en el que Ana hubiera tomado parte jamás. Era excitante, estimulante... y exactamente el tipo de cosa que Anastasia Steele, una mujer joven, soltera e hija de un importante empresario, nunca hubiese debido hacer.

En su calidad de única mujer sentada a la mesa, Ana no prestaba ninguna atención a las miradas de fría desaprobación lanzadas por los invitados que formaban corro alrededor de ellos.

—Vuestro turno, señorita.

La profunda voz de Christian Trevelyan, áspera pero dulce a la vez, llegó hasta ella a través de la mesa, y un leve estremecimiento de irritación le recorrió la espalda. Trevelyan había estado allí desde el principio de la partida, con toda su considerable habilidad en el juego y sus oscuras miradas.

Ana lo conocía desde hacía años, como conocía también su reputación con las mujeres, la cual desaprobaba.

De hecho, había muy pocas cosas de Christian Trevelyan que ella aprobara. No aprobaba su soberbia, así como tampoco su arrogancia ni sus atrevidas miradas. Hacía seis meses, su padre había llegado a proponérselo como pretendiente. Considerando la dote ridículamente grande que acompañaba a la novia, eso podría haberle convenido a Christian, pero ciertamente no a ella.

Por esa razón Ana no podía entender por qué el corazón se le aceleraba cada vez que Trevelyan se hallaba cerca.

Volvió la mirada en su dirección y vio que él la estaba observando.

—Creo que tiene usted razón, señor Trevelyan, es mi turno. —Le lanzó una sonrisa triunfante mientras jugaba la última de las tres cartas que le habían dado, coronando su diez de tréboles con una jota, y llevaba hacia su lado de la mesa el último tercio de una apuesta muy considerable—. Supongo que tendré que concentrarme un poco más en el juego.

Como si no estuviera haciéndolo. Como si no hubiera grabado en su memoria cada una de las cartas que habían ido cayendo encima de la mesa.

Trevelyan le dirigió una de aquellas irritantes medias sonrisas suyas y el juego volvió a empezar. Ana pudo oír susurrar a las mujeres, haciendo comentarios despectivos detrás de ella.

—_Tomarse el juego tan en serio..._

—_Eso no tiene nada de respetable..._

—_Su padre se pondrá furioso..._

—_... Deberían hacer algo con ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde..._

Ana apretó las mandíbulas y se limitó a comportarse como si no estuvieran allí. ¿Qué sabían ellas, de todos modos? Lo único que hacían era pasarse el día entero sentadas y cotillear incesantemente acerca de los asuntos de otras personas. Ana se dijo que le daban igual sus habladurías, que no le importaban lo más mínimo. Cerró los oídos a sus murmuraciones y trató de concentrarse en el juego.

Estaban jugando al _loo_, uno de los juegos favoritos de Ana, aunque a ella le gustaba cualquier tipo de apuesta y particularmente las que se hacían tan en serio como aquélla. Más dinero a perder significaba que había más dinero a poder ganar, pero lo que realmente buscaba Ana era el reto. La victoria de una joven de veinte años sobre cinco hombres maduros. Y por alguna razón que se le escapaba, el salir vencedora ante Christian siempre hacía que el premio supiera un poco más dulce. Por mucho que ella no consiguiera vencerlo tan a menudo.

—Dad las cartas, señorita. —Robert Prescott, uno de los abogados más respetados de la ciudad, le pasó la baraja mientras los hombres volvían a hacer la puesta.

Ana barajó con rápida elegancia, repartiendo tres cartas a cada uno de los jugadores más otras tres para la _«viuda»_. Luego puso el resto de la baraja encima de la mesa y volvió la carta de arriba.

Hubert Tinsley, un caballero de cabellos grises y aspecto solemne sentado a su izquierda, dio inicio al juego con un cinco de diamantes, la carta llamada triunfo. El flaco y pomposo William Plimpton lanzó un diez.

El tercer jugador, Percival Richards, pasó, poniendo las cartas boca abajo encima de la mesa como había venido haciendo durante las últimas tres manos. Aparentemente, se le estaban terminando los fondos. Edward Winston, también pasó en aquella mano, lo que volvió a conducir el curso del juego a Christian.

Ana contuvo la respiración, esperando verlo pasar. Entonces ella jugaría su carta y ganaría la mano. Pero en vez de pasar, Christian cambió su mano por la _«viuda»,_ como sólo le era posible hacerlo a un jugador en cada ronda de la partida, después de lo cual coronó el diez con una reina y volvió hacia Ana sus irresistibles ojos de gris perlado.

— ¿Señorita? —Allí estaba de nuevo ese tono un tanto desafiante que la retaba a ganar.

Los dedos de Ana se tensaron sobre las cartas que sostenía en su mano. Con una sonrisa triunfal, tiró el rey de diamantes y cogió una tercera parte de las fichas.

—Bien hecho—. Dijo el diputado, aunque su buen amigo Plimpton no parecía estar particularmente complacido, y el sr. Percy, con su horrible saco de color verde botella, lucía una expresión que no podía ser más sombría.

Se jugaron dos manos más. El montón de fichas de Ana siguió creciendo, pero también lo hizo el de Trevelyan.

Transcurrida otra hora de juego, Plimpton echó su silla hacia atrás.

—Me temo que hasta aquí he llegado. Estoy completamente acabado —dijo, levantándose con una mueca de cansancio.

—Yo también lo doy por terminado. —El diputado se levantó, frotándose el rechoncho cuello—. Mi esposa estará preguntándose si me he retirado al piso de arriba sin ella.

Ana sonrió.

—Entonces nos limitaremos a seguir con...

—Lo siento, señorita Steele —dijo el señor Percy mientras tiraba del ancho pañuelo blanco que envolvía su cuello, aflojándolo un poco en una señal inequívoca de que realmente había terminado de jugar.

—Para mí también ha llegado el momento —dijo majestuosamente Hubert, quien rara vez llegaba a jugar durante tanto tiempo—. Quizá pueda encontrar otro grupo de jugadores.

Pero eso era altamente improbable, habida cuenta del monto de las apuestas y de la suerte de Ana hasta el momento.

Trevelyan era el único hombre que quedaba en la mesa. Se repantigó en su asiento, haciendo que sus largos dedos bronceados por el sol extendieran distraídamente una gran pila de fichas.

—Si tan determinada está a perder vuestro dinero, ¿por qué no jugamos una última mano? Todo o nada.

Una sola carta cada uno. La carta más alta gana.

Ana bajó los ojos hacia el dinero que había ido reuniendo durante la partida. Debía de sumar unos diez mil dólares, y no quería apostar tanto dinero en una sola mano. Se dispuso a rechazar la oferta, y lo habría hecho de no haber sido por la leve mueca de diversión de Christian Trevelyan. _«Quiere ver cómo me echo atrás —pensó—._

_Está seguro de que lo haré... ¡malditos sean sus ojos grises, y ojalá ardan en el infierno!»_

Ana apretó las mandíbulas. El elegante grupo de espectadores había seguido creciendo; Hombres de etiqueta, de corte perfecto y damas que lucían magníficos vestidos de noche e iban cubiertas de joyas relucientes. Verla jugar con un hombre como Christian Trevelyan tensó sus rostros y provocó algunas muecas que no resultaban nada favorecedoras. Eso hizo que de pronto Ana viese muy claro cuál tenía que ser su decisión.

—Necesitaremos a alguien que se encargue de barajar las cartas —dijo en tono frívolo, aceptando el reto sólo para tener ocasión de ver a las mujeres enarcar las empolvadas cejas.

Detrás de ella, un hombre cogió rápidamente la baraja con sus huesudos dedos y dijo:

—Lo que sea con tal de satisfacer a una dama.

Anastasia hizo caso omiso del tono sarcástico que acababa de emplear William Plimpton. El que una joven soltera causara semejante agitación no estaba nada bien visto, pero el sabor de la victoria simplemente era demasiado dulce para que Ana pudiera resistirse a él. Plimpton cortó el mazo de cartas, lo barajó unas cuantas veces y luego volvió a depositarlo encima de la mesa.

—Las damas primero —dijo Christian, provocándola de alguna manera, aunque Ana no estaba muy segura de cómo lo hacía.

A Anastasia le temblaba la mano, pero se armó de valor. Extendiendo el brazo hacia la mesa, cortó la baraja y puso boca arriba su carta.

—Reina de corazones —dijo Christian, esbozando una sonrisa—. Muy apropiado.

Ana se permitió mirar por primera vez la carta que había ante ella. La visión de la hermosa reina roja le produjo un vertiginoso alivio.

Miró a Trevelyan, enarcó una ceja y sonrió.

—Me parece que es el turno del caballero... aunque en su caso... _—«No estoy muy segura de que ésa sea la mejor palabra para calificarlo.»_

Las palabras que no habían llegado a ser dichas no le pasaron desapercibidas a Christian. Le lanzó una mirada levemente burlona y se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento, haciendo que su saco oscuro se tensara a través de la considerable anchura de sus hombros. Con su habitual confianza en sí mismo, extendió la mano, cortó la baraja y alzó su carta.

Ana se quedó boquiabierta al verla y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—El rey de picas. La única carta más apropiada habría sido la jota —dijo, echándose a reír mientras ella hacía retroceder su asiento.

—Felicidades —dijo Ana—. Parece ser que es el ganador.

—Eso parece —dijo Trevelyan, irónico. Se estaba divirtiendo a costa de ella, y eso hizo que a Ana le entraran ganas de golpearlo—. Quizá tenga mejor suerte la próxima vez que juguemos.

—Suponiendo que haya una próxima vez —replicó ella en tono gélido.

—Oh, la habrá, querida señorita Steele. Pero quizás el juego no sea de cartas.

No muy segura de a qué se refería, Ana se limitó a hacer como que no lo había oído.

—Si me disculpa, me parece que ya va siendo hora de que me reúna con mis acompañantes.

Christian le lanzó una mirada que decía que nunca hubiese debido separarse de ellos y se puso de pie cortésmente mientras Ana se levantaba de su asiento. Su mirada la recorrió por última vez, mientras sus ojos despedían vivos destellos como chispas ardientes.

Ignorando los murmullos y las expresiones de satisfacción que parecían decirle_: « ¿Ves? Ahora ya tienes lo que te merecías»_, Ana atravesó la sala de juego en dirección a las puertas de vidrio que daban a la terraza, impaciente por poder respirar una bocanada de aire fresco. El extremo de su vestido de seda dorada rozó sus tobillos cuando salió a la noche.

Diez mil dólares, pensó lúgubremente. Nunca había perdido tanto de una sola vez, aunque la mayor parte de esa cantidad pertenecía a los otros jugadores. Sin embargo, aunque hubiera sido suya en su totalidad, Ana podía permitirse perderla, porque el dinero que había heredado de su abuela ascendía a una considerable suma. Con todo, la enfurecía haber perdido tantas libras y, especialmente, haberlo hecho a manos de él.

Deseó en silencio que Christian Trevelyan se fuera al diablo. O, pensándolo bien, quizás él fuera el diablo. Con su recta y aristocrática nariz, su firme mandíbula esculpida y su sólida constitución dotada de anchos hombros ciertamente era tan hermoso como el pecado. También era uno de los crápulas más notorios de Seattle, un hombre cuyo único propósito en la vida era arrastrar a su lecho a cualquier mujer que fuese lo bastante infortunada para llegar a cruzarse en su camino.

Ana sacudió la cabeza, haciendo desaparecer de su mente la demasiado atractiva imagen de Trevelyan.

Echó a andar por la terraza e inhaló el suave aire primaveral, llenándose los pulmones con los perfumes nocturnos: narcisos y musgo esponjoso, oscura tierra mojada y hojas nuevas. Puso una mano enguantada sobre la balaustrada; sus pensamientos se convirtieron en un caótico torbellino mientras empezaba a lamentar su impulsividad, temerosa de que tuviera que pagar por ella más adelante.

Allí fuera estaba oscuro; sólo se apreciaba un tenue destello de la claridad que proyectaban las luces esparcidas a lo largo de los senderos en el jardín. Una débil neblina flotaba en el aire, y detrás de ella, Ana podía oír los compases de la orquesta a través de los parteluces de los ventanales. Una carcajada escapaba ocasionalmente del interior.

—Supongo que ya sabéis que no deberías estar sola aquí fuera-. Ana se volvió al oír aquella voz grave y familiar. —No es bueno para vuestra reputación, por mucho que eso no os haya preocupado excesivamente antes —dijo Trevelyan. Con su más de un palmo largo de ventaja sobre el metro cincuenta de estatura de ella, visto allí fuera parecía más grande, más ancho de hombros y todavía más amenazador.

Hasta aquel momento, y a pesar de lo enorme que era Trevelyan, Ana nunca había tenido miedo de él. Christian Trevelyan era amigo de Katherine, la amiga a la que Ana más quería en el mundo, y de algún modo eso hacía que se sintiera segura en compañía de él.

Pero después de todo nunca habían estado realmente solos.

Apresurándose a erguirse, Ana se apartó inconscientemente un paso de él para retroceder hacia un tenue círculo de luz que llegaba desde el piso de arriba.

—Tienes razón, por supuesto, ya va siendo hora de que entre. Sólo había salido a respirar un poco de aire fresco.

Ana necesitaba regresar a la seguridad de la mansión, donde era posible sonreír y bailar y fingir que lo estaba pasando en grande. Pero algo la retuvo. Trevelyan la miraba del modo en que lo hacía algunas veces, cuando creía que ella no lo veía, con una expresión más hosca de lo que era normal en él. Eso la asustó e hizo que quisiera salir corriendo, pero al mismo tiempo la obligó a permanecer donde estaba.

—Esta noche has jugado bien —dijo él—. Se está convirtiendo en una jugadora realmente magnífica.

El cumplido la sorprendió.

— ¿Eso piensas? —No hubiese sabido decir por qué le importaba la opinión de Trevelyan, pero sabía que así era.

—Sí, lo pienso. Naturalmente, no deberías haber jugado... no en un juego tan serio... no con tanto dinero en juego.

Ana adelantó la barbilla. ¿Por qué Christian siempre tenía que echarlo todo a perder?

—Si no hubiera jugado, probablemente ahora no tendríais una suma tan grande en sus bolsillos. Además, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu maldita incumbencia.

Él rió suavemente.

—Tienes muy mal genio para ser tan poquita cosa. ¿Nadie te ha dicho nunca que maldecir no es propio de damas?

Ana detestaba la forma en que él podía sacarla de quicio con tan pocas palabras.

-Te aseguro que ser una dama no consiste en lo que por lo general se cree. Pero usted nunca lo entendería, dado que es hombre. No tienes las mismas limitaciones ni las mismas reglas.

Él se le acercó, sólo un poco, pero eso lo hizo parecer todavía más corpulento.

— ¿Es ésa la razón por la que está infringiendo las reglas? —inquirió—. ¿Porque desearías haber nacido hombre?

La expresión que había en sus ojos llenó de recelo a Ana.

—Puede que las reglas por las que me rijo simplemente sean distintas. Y no deseo haber nacido hombre. Sólo desearía disponer de la misma libertad que si lo fuera.

Trevelyan la contempló de manera inquietante y un súbito destello de miedo recorrió el cuerpo de Ana. ¿Qué estaría pasando por la cabeza de aquel hombre? ¿Querría lo que la inmensa mayoría de los hombres deseaban de una mujer? Y ¿hasta dónde estaría dispuesto a llegar para conseguirlo? Ana se dispuso a volverse para regresar a la seguridad de la mansión, pero Trevelyan la sujeto por la muñeca.

—Dado que te guías por reglas distintas, quizá logre convencerte de que te quedes. —La atrajo hacia él, y Ana sintió un temblor casi imperceptible allí donde sus dedos la rozaban. En ese momento parecía inmenso, poderoso y amenazador. Era lo bastante fuerte para poder arrastrarla hacia la oscuridad, lo bastante fuerte para hacerle daño en el caso de que quisiera. Ana estaba segura de que Christian no era de aquella clase de hombres, pero aun así sintió que se le secaba la boca y su corazón empezó a latir con un sordo repiqueteo que recordaba al de la lluvia cayendo sobre el latón.

_«No seas boba —se dijo—. Christian Trevelyan no puede hacerte ningún daño. Después de todo, no te encuentras tan lejos de la casa.»_ Pero el miedo perduró, como una fuerza invisible en la oscuridad. Ana odiaba aquella faceta suya, ese miedo interior que podía aflorar a la superficie sin aviso previo para hacer que se sintiera débil e incapaz de controlarse. Ella no siempre había sido así. Cuando era más joven, Ana nunca había conocido el miedo y siempre estaba dispuesta a encararse con el mundo. Ahora conocía las consecuencias que tenía el hacerlo.

Ana consiguió tragar saliva a pesar de la sequedad que le oprimía la garganta, rezando para que él no se diera cuenta de que estaba temblando.

—Tengo que entrar. Kate estará esperando.

Había acudido a la velada con el matrimonio Kavanagh, dos de los mejores amigos de Christian. Ana esperaba que aquel sutil recordatorio lo convencería de que debía dejarla en paz.

—Entonces ve... si estas asustada.

Ni siquiera el reto pudo detenerla. No cuando cada nervio de su cuerpo estaba en estado de alerta y el pulso tamborileaba una advertencia en sus oídos.

Ana respiró hondo para relajarse, se armó de valor, dirigió a Trevelyan una mirada que confió en que pasase por desdén, y empezó a andar... intentando no echar a correr.

Finalmente, la velada fue llegando a su fin. El reluciente coche negro de Elliot Kavanagh llegó por la calle adoquinada.

Arrullada por aquel ruido y el agotamiento que había empezado a apoderarse de ella, Ana se recostó en el asiento de cuero negro.

—Estás terriblemente callada. —Katherine Ross, su mejor amiga y esposa de Elliot, estaba sentada junto a su esposo en el otro extremo del carruaje—. ¿Te ocurre algo, Ana? Pensaba que esta noche lo habías pasado bien.

Ana alzó la mirada hacia los rostros de sus amigos. Kate era rubia y de piel muy clara, la clase de mujer que siempre lucía una sonrisa en los labios. Elliot era alto, de tez clara, también, y con el pelo castaño claro suavemente ondulado.

Mucho más reservado que Kate, era un hombre implacable y centrado en sí mismo, capaz de hacerte sentir un escalofrío en la espalda sólo con mirarte. Y sin embargo cuando aquellos fríos ojos azules miraban a su esposa, siempre contenían un vestigio de calidez.

Ana se las arregló para sonreír.

—No me ocurre nada. Esta noche lo he pasado muy bien. La velada fue extremadamente... agradable.

Elliot la estudió con aquella mirada suya tan perspicaz.

—Y me imagino que también podría haber sido muy provechosa.

Mucho, ciertamente... si no hubiera sido por Trevelyan.

—Supongo que sí.

—Tu padre probablemente hará que me corten la cabeza en cuanto se entere de tus apuestas de esta noche.

Ana se irguió en el asiento.

—Mi padre no dirá una sola palabra, por lo menos a ti no. Él considera que sus negocios son mucho más importantes que las travesuras de su hija pequeña. Además, el dinero que perdí no era suyo, sino mío.

—Formaba parte de tu herencia, quieres decir. Sí... bueno, supongo que eso es bastante cierto. Y Trevelyan es muy buen jugador.

—Trevelyan tiene la suerte del mismísimo demonio.

Kate se inclinó hacia delante y le cogió la mano.

—Christian no debió insistir en que jugaras esa última mano —dijo—. Eso fue muy poco caballeresco por su parte.

—No creo que haya un solo hueso de caballero en todo su cuerpo.

Elliot rió suavemente y las comisuras de los labios de Kate se elevaron.

—No es ni mucho menos tan terrible como lo pintas —le dijo.

— ¿Oh, no? Cuando estábamos fuera en la terraza, él... —Ana se interrumpió. ¿Qué había llegado a hacer Christian? Nada aparte de cogerle la mano.

Elliot se inclinó hacia delante con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué ha hecho exactamente Christian allí fuera en la terraza, Anastasia? Si ese hombre se ha comportado de manera poco apropiada, amigo mío o no, te prometo que...

—No, por favor. No pasó nada. Él sólo..., sencillamente no nos llevamos bien, eso es todo.

Elliot la contempló en silencio durante unos instantes más, y luego volvió a recostarse en el asiento.

—Con el tiempo quizá llegaran a encontrar una manera de superar vuestras diferencias.

Pero Ana no creía que llegase a ser así. No cuando cada vez que él la miraba, a ella le entraban ganas de abofetear su apuesto rostro.

Y con todo, había algo en Trevelyan. Ana pensaba en él más a menudo de lo que debería, y no podía olvidar el extraño hormigueo que había sentido en la piel cuando Trevelyan la atrajo hacia sí en la terraza. En aquel momento había pensado que era debido al miedo.

Se preguntó si Trevelyan habría tenido la intención de besarla. Eso era absurdo, por supuesto. Aquel hombre sólo había estado provocándola. Probablemente, lo que quería era más bien retorcerle el cuello.

—Ya hemos llegado —dijo Kate, acomodándose en el asiento mientras el coche se detenía ante la casa de Ana en Maddox Street.

Unos instantes después, Ana vio a través de la neblina que cubría los ventanales de la entrada cómo el auto se alejaba y desaparecía en las luces de la ciudad. No volvería a ver a sus amigos durante algún tiempo. Por la mañana los dos regresarían a Greville Hall, su residencia de campo cerca del Sound. Durante las fiestas navideñas se había declarado un incendio en el ala oeste de la casa, y ahora debían llevar a cabo la reforma.

Ana suspiró. Seattle siempre parecía más aburrido cuando Kate no se hallaba en la ciudad. Se habían conocido hacía cuatro años, en la Escuela de elite, y formaban una pareja curiosa, ya que Ana había crecido rodeada de dinero y privilegios mientras que Kate siempre había vivido en la pobreza hasta que había conocido al ya difunto arquitecto Stuart Kavanagh, el padre de Elliot, quien la rescató y costeó su educación, aunque sus motivos distaban mucho de ser puros. A través de él,Kate había conocido a su hijo y se había enamorado de él, pero eso había ocurrido años después. Al terminar la escuela, ambas jóvenes carecían de madre y se sentían incapaces de relacionarse con sus compañeras de clase. Finalmente llegaron a ser grandes amigas, que compartían sus pensamientos y mantenían así alejada la soledad. Aunque tenía otros conocidos,

Kate era su única amiga realmente íntima.

Ana contempló la oscuridad fuera de la ventana y se preguntó qué haría para llenar los días hasta el regreso de Kate.

§§§§

Desnudo bajo la sábana que apenas le llegaba a las caderas, Christian Trevelyan permanecía apoyado en la cabecera de la cama de madera tallada. A su lado, Elena Moreau, de cabello rubio platinado y cuerpo de estatua, pasó un largo y esbelto dedo por el rizado vello castaño del pecho de él.

— _Tu se magnifique, chéri. _Estás tan lleno de pasión... ah, eres como un impetuoso corcel. Te gusta Elena, ¿no es asi?

Por supuesto que le gustaba. Elena Moreau era una mujer muy hermosa y deseable, y Christian había pasado las tres últimas semanas intentando seducirla. Desgraciadamente, y tras conseguirlo por fin, mientras le hacía el amor no podía evitar pensar en otra persona.

—Por supuesto que me gustas, preciosidad... ¿A qué hombre no le gustarías? —Para demostrarlo, Christian se inclinó sobre ella y la besó apasionadamente en la boca, confiando en que eso avivara su propio deseo. Cuando todo lo que sintió fue una leve y ligera agradable agitación, suspiró y decidió que más le valía regresar a casa.

La cama cedió suavemente bajo su peso cuando Christian se deslizó hacia el borde y sacó sus largas piernas de ella. Antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, Elena le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Acarició con los dedos, pálidos y muy femeninos, el musculoso vientre de Christian, haciéndolo vibrar y contraerse.

— ¿Adónde vas, _querido_? No pensarás marcharte ya, ¿verdad? —Se abalanzó sobre el cuello de Christian y lo cubrió de besos y mordiscos; luego pasó a los hombros—. Quédate conmigo_. _Vuelve a hacerme el amor.

Elena era actriz en el Drury Lane. Tras poner fin recientemente a una aventura de seis meses con la promiscua esposa de un empresario de vinos, Clay decidió que Elena sabría ocupar su lugar a la perfección.

Después de su encuentro con Anastasia aquella noche, Christian necesitaba con desesperación una mujer. Estaba esperando entre bastidores cuando la última representación en el Theatre Royale finalmente terminó y apareció

Elena. Impresionada por el caro colgante de zafiro que él le había enviado, Elena se apresuró a aceptar su invitación a cenar, sabiendo con exactitud en qué acabaría la velada. Una vez que empezaron a hacer el amor, desgraciadamente, las necesidades del cuerpo de Christian parecieron hallarse en completo desacuerdo con las de su mente.

Christian maldijo en silencio, sabiendo muy bien cuál era la causa de ello.

Sintió que las manos de Elena se deslizaban sobre su pecho. Un esbelto dedo le rodeó el pezón y Christian sintió una súbita tensión en la ingle.

—Te quedarás con Ele, ¿no?

Quizá lo hiciese. No era propio de él irse tan pronto.

Elena sonrió, leyéndole claramente los pensamientos. Se agachó y sus dedos envolvieron la virilidad de Christian, que volvía a estar endurecida y ni mucho menos tan poco dispuesta como él había pensado.

—¿Lo ves? Deseas a Elena. Te quedarás un rato más.

¿Por qué no? No tenía nada mejor que hacer, y ciertamente no iba a volver a casa en semejante estado. Pero en realidad no quería poseer a Elena Moreau. La mujer a la que deseaba tener era la pequeña diablesa de cabellos oscuros con la que había topado en la terraza. Si cerraba los ojos, Christian todavía podía oler su suave perfume. En la oscuridad, aquel aroma había hecho que todo él empezara a arder.

Desgraciadamente, a menos que se casara con la mocosa —lo cual quedaba completamente descartado—, no había forma de que pudiera llegar hasta ella. Cuanto antes aceptara Christian ese hecho, tanto mejor para él.

Sintió que la lengua de Gaby se deslizaba sobre su pezón, y un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo. Elena se encontraba allí y él no era de piedra, aunque ciertas partes de su cuerpo lo parecieran en aquel momento. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, apremiándolo a que volviera a acostarse en la cama, y esta vez Christian se dejó llevar, instalándose entre los muslos de Elena e introduciendo en ella su virilidad. Elena estaba excitada y húmeda, lo que le ofrecía una magnífica vaina que lo puso todavía más erecto de lo que ya estaba.

Christian acarició unos pechos blancos como la leche, estimuló el pezón hasta ponerlo rígido y pasó una mano por los relucientes cabellos rubios de la actriz, pero no fue a Elena a la que vio en su mente.

Maldijo a la mujer que se estaba convirtiendo en la ruina de su existencia, besó la hermosa boca de Elena, la penetró más profundamente, y empezó a moverse.


	3. Chapter 3

_La historia pertenece a Kat Martin,los personaje JAMES (AU)_

Ana reconoció las pisadas de su padre atravesando rápidamente el vestíbulo en dirección a la biblioteca donde ella estaba sentada leyendo. Su padre se detuvo ante la puerta, la abrió de un empellón y entró hecho una furia, cerrando de un portazo. La fuerza de su ira pareció crecer ante la visión de su hija, y Ana se irguió un poco más en su asiento.

—Bueno, espero que estés orgullosa de ti misma —le dijo su padre—. Has vuelto a ser la comidilla de toda la ciudad.

Ana dejó su libro, sobre la mesa de mármol. Se levantó lentamente y dijo:

—Lo siento, padre. Me temo que no sé a qué te refieres.

—¿De veras? Y supongo que tampoco sabrás nada acerca de la sórdida exhibición que organizaste con Christian Trevelyan durante la recepción de Winston ofreció la noche del último viernes. ¿De verdad creías que no llegaría a enterarme?

Ana tiró de una de las rosas bordadas en el corpiño de su vestido de muselina rosa.

—No hice nada malo. Me gusta jugar a las cartas y soy bastante buena. Sólo estaba disfrutando de un poco de diversión.

—¿Diversión? ¿Es así como lo llamas? ¡Diste un auténtico espectáculo delante de todo el mundo! ¿Cuántas otras jóvenes damas viste tomar parte esa noche en un juego de cartas en que se apostara tanto dinero? ¿Cuántas jóvenes solteras había sentadas allí cruzando apuestas con un hombre como Christian Trevelyan? Por el amor de Dios, Anastasia... ¡ese hombre es uno de los bribones más notorios de Seattle!

Ana adelantó la barbilla.

—Landon Winston también estuvo sentado en esa misma mesa de juego, al igual que lo estuvieron el sr. Hubert Tinsley y Percy Richards. En cuanto a Trevelyan..., hace seis meses sugeriste que me casara con él. Por aquel entonces te parecía un dechado de virtudes.

—Sí... bueno, bastardo o no, Trevelyan es el hijo del abogado más importante de Seattle y está muy bien considerado dentro de los círculos de la alta sociedad. Teniendo en cuenta lo limitadas que han llegado a volverse tus opciones a lo largo de los últimos años, y el hecho de que su padre estaría dispuesto a otorgar todo su apoyo al compromiso, ese hombre sería un esposo muy apropiado para ti. Pero eso no significa que debas ir exhibiéndote ante él, comportándote como si fueses una fulana.

Ana se ruborizó.

—No me parece que estuviera comportándome como una fulana. Sencillamente acepté la apuesta que él me propuso.

—¡Y perdiste diez mil dólares!

Ana bajó la mirada hacia la alfombra.

—Uno de los dos tenía que perder.

Una risa resonó en el vestíbulo, y Ana volvió bruscamente la cabeza hacia la puerta. Su madrastra, Judith Wentworth, sujetando el picaporte de plata, entró en la biblioteca y cerró la puerta.

—Ella nunca lo entenderá, Ray. Juro que la humildad es algo que queda completamente fuera de su alcance. —Era unos centímetros más baja que Kitt, rubia y bonita, con la cara redonda y unos grandes ojos verdes.

—Quizá tengas razón, querida mía. —El padre miró duramente a Ana—. Estoy más que harto de oír cómo se habla de ti por lo bajo cada vez que entro en una habitación. Aprenderás a controlar esa escandalosa conducta tuya o haré que recojan tus cosas y te enviaré a un convento.

—¿Un convento? —La imagen casi hizo reír a Ana—. No puedes hablar en serio, no estamos en el siglo XVIII.

—¿No? Todavía soy tu tutor legal. Si no te enmiendas, juro que me ocuparé de que así sea.

Judith la miró con una sonrisita burlona y a Ana le entraron ganas de estrangularla. Su madrastra sólo tenía cuatro años más que ella, lo que la hacía excesivamente joven para un hombre de la edad de su padre. Pero Ray estaba muy enamorado de su esposa y haría lo que fuese para complacerla. Ana estaba segura de que su difunta madre debía de estar revolviéndose en la tumba.

Ana se encogió bajo la gélida mirada desaprobadora de su padre. Raymound Steele había sido un hombre apuesto en sus tiempos, pero ahora que se aproximaba a los sesenta, empezaba a colgarle papada, y si abusaba de la bebida se le formaban bolsas debajo de los ojos. Ray era un hombre conservador, creía en las viejas tradiciones. No se adaptaba a los tiempos modernos que ahora corrían. En realidad no era un mal padre, y lo único que sucedía era que se sentía frustrado por la negativa de Ana a obedecer sus dictados y estaba decidido a hacer lo que creía más conveniente para los intereses de su hija.

Desgraciadamente, Ana no estaba de acuerdo con él.

—¿Eso es todo, padre?

—No, no lo es. Durante las próximas dos semanas permanecerás encerrada con llave dentro de tu habitación y tomarás todas tus comidas allí. Emplearás ese tiempo para reflexionar sobre tu conducta.

Ana se quedó atónita. Hasta entonces su padre nunca había sido duro con ella, no hasta que se casó con Judith. Pero últimamente era un hombre distinto, remoto y carente de sentimientos. Ana se esforzó por contener las lágrimas, no muy segura de sí eran debidas a la ira o al dolor.

—Soy una mujer adulta, padre. No tienes ningún derecho a tratarme de ese modo.

—A estas alturas una mujer adulta ya estaría casada y quizá tendría un hijo de su propia sangre.

Ana no dijo nada. Nunca había tenido intención de casarse. No soportaba tener que pensar en todas las desagradables obligaciones que conllevaba ser una esposa, lo cual significaba que nunca podría tener hijos. No pudo evitar sentir una suave punzada de pena por la elección que había hecho.

—Y hay una última cosa.

Ana se mordió el interior de la mejilla para impedir que le temblaran los labios, detestaba las viejas tradiciones a las que su padre estaba apegado.

—¿Sí?

—Dispones de dos meses más para escoger un esposo. Si no lo has hecho transcurrido ese tiempo, yo escogeré uno por ti.

Los hombros de Ana se quedaron completamente rígidos.

—No puedes obligarme a contraer matrimonio. Dispongo de mi propio dinero. Puedo vivir mi propia vida.No te necesito, como tampoco necesito un esposo.

—Olvidas, querida mía, que hasta que hayas cumplido veinticuatro años seguiré siendo el fideicomisario del fondo que te fue legado por tu abuela. Hasta este momento, he sido generoso. Después de tu comportamiento de la otra noche, eso va a cambiar. Recibirás el dinero suficiente para vestirte y atender tus pequeños gastos. —

Miró a su esposa, quien asintió—. Y si dentro de dos meses todavía no estás lista para casarte, serás enviada al convento de Santa María del Sagrado Corazón, donde pasarás los próximos cuatro años aprendiendo a respetar a tus mayores.

El corazón de Ana pareció encogerse dentro de su pecho. Apartó la mirada de los ojos llenos de furia de su padre y la sonrisa triunfante de su madrastra, negándose a permitir que vieran lo mucho que la habían herido.

Judith había estado intentando librarse de ella desde el día en que contrajo matrimonio con el empresario Steele. Quería que su esposo le dedicara toda su atención sin verse obligada a compartirla con nadie, y parecía que finalmente iba a lograrlo.

Ana salió de la biblioteca sin decir nada y subió la escalera. Tan pronto como hubo entrado en su dormitorio, oyó llegar por el pasillo a la ama de llaves, que un instante después cerró la puerta con llave.

Ana sintió los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero se obligó a no llorar. Sólo había jugado a las cartas. ¿Qué tenía eso de terrible? Si un hombre soltero de la edad de ella hubiese hecho lo mismo, nadie habría abierto la boca. No era justo... ¡sencillamente no lo era!

Ana se encogió de hombros. ¡Dos semanas! Parecía una vida entera. Dos días en confinamiento eran lo máximo que llegaría a soportar. Podía dibujar, por supuesto. El dibujo era su pasión secreta y tenía un considerable don para él. Cuando le venía la inspiración, podía pasarse horas dibujando, pero al cabo de un tiempo, incluso esa actividad se volvía aburrida.

¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir a estar encerrada durante tantos días? ¿Y qué haría para resolver sus problemas después de eso?

Su padre esperaba de ella que se casara. Ana se estremeció sólo de pensarlo. No estaba dispuesta a convertirse en la propiedad de ningún hombre. No quería pertenecer a nadie, ni verse obligada a someterse a los caprichos de ningún hombre, como si él fuera algún gran rey. No permitiría que su esposo la tocara, humillándola en el lecho matrimonial. Se alegraba de que Kate hubiera encontrado la felicidad con Elliot, pero no creía que eso llegase a ocurrirle nunca a ella.

Ana suspiró en el silencio del dormitorio. Si conseguía resistir las dos semanas siguientes, seguramente ya se le ocurriría algo. Fue hacia la ventana y sintió el calor de los rayos de sol que se filtraban por ella. Una pequeña trinaba en las ramas de un árbol cercano; su canto era un grito de libertad.

Ana extendió la mano y tocó el tibio cristal. Quería hacer feliz a su padre. Quería encontrar un modo de que volviera a reinar la paz entre ellos.

La verdadera pregunta era si lograría soportar que la mantuvieran encerrada con llave en su habitación durante dos largas e infernales semanas.


End file.
